


This Is Us

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Schmoop, Separation Anxiety, Sex, nothing but schmoop, sam taking care of dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows Dean's tells for when one of those panic attacks might happen.<br/>He tries to diffuse them before they get bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> These kind of anxiety attacks happen to me. They totally suck. I don't have anyone to help me. But since the boys always take care of each other, I wanted Sam to be able to take care of Dean in this situation.

It's been a crappy day

All their leads on the current case have gone to shit, no one wants to cooperate, it's chilly and damp and they both just want to go back to the motel room.

They stopped to get food, Dean seemed distracted, he was quiet, he would snap when spoken to. Not really a reason to think anything was off. But Sam knows his tells, it's the way Dean was breathing.  
For the most part it was regular, then he would stop, breathe deep, look around, touch his chest where his amulet is, and exhale.

Sam knew one of Dean's anxiety attacks had started. He gets them more often than either of them would like. Sam grabbed their food and grabbed Dean's arm, gently "Hey " he said " you ready to go home now?"  
Dean looked at him like he was trying to focus on Sam's face, "Dean?" 

"Ya, Sam, let's go" Dean was twitchy in the car, still taking those weird breaths. Sam knew what was coming, he hoped he could head this panic attack off, or at least minimize the damage. Last month, Sam had gone out for supplies, when he came back he found Dean, incoherent, in a corner, crying and shaking. It took Sam most of the night to get him right again, and Dean ended up sleeping the whole next day.  
In some small twisted corner of his mind, Sam doesn't mind the attacks, because he gets to take care of Dean.

They're in the room, Sam puts the food on the table, with the keys and he looks at Dean, who is standing in the middle of the room, eyes darting back and forth, hands clenching and un clenching, his breathing is ragged now. Sam takes off his jacket, and goes to Dean. They haven't spoken since they got the food. He gets Dean's jacket off of him and he can feel the tension radiating from Dean. Dean looks at him with a sort of panicky pleading look in his eyes. Sam gets them undressed quickly and he gently corrals Dean into the shower, Dean is pliant, and silent, and he keeps giving Sam these looks like he's going to jump out of his skin. Dean's eyes are wild and wide as he washes and caresses Dean, and Dean is still breathing weird. Sam pulls Dean in, wraps one arm around him and runs his fingers through Dean's hair with the other hand. Sam whispers reassuringly into Dean's ears. Sam can feel Dean's erratic heart beat and he's getting concerned that this one's gonna be epic.

Sam gets them out of the shower and dried, Deans still loose in Sam's hands and sits him on the bed. "We should eat something " Sam announces. He makes them a plate to share,brings it to the bed with some water for them. They eat naked on the bed, crosslegged, facing each other. Sam feeds Dean, who is not really interested in the food, he makes Dean drink the water though and it seems to be alright. Dean leans in and lays his fore head on Sam's shoulder. Sam rubs the back of this neck and Dean says "Sammy" He looks up at Sam and a tear slips from his eye. Dean's look is pleading and desperate now.

Sam makes his lay down on his stomach, he takes the plate and glass away and returns with the lube. He straddles Dean's back and starts massaging, he feels the knots leaving Dean, Dean going boneless beneath him. Sam kisses and lightly nips over the areas he covers with his hand, Dean is moaning softly now, his breathing eases. Sam moves down Dean's body, licking, nipping, caressing,kissing, talking softly to Dean, about nothing special, just keeps his voice soothing and gentle. Sam settles between Dean's thighs and gently pulls apart Dean's ass cheeks and starts gently licking and Dean moans louder. Sam slicks up his fingers, using tongue and fingers he opens up Dean and slides in slowly. Sam thrusts are slow and deep and Dean fucks him back, moaning and sighing. Sam lays on Dean's back, turns them slowly, never once slipping out, so they are spooning, Sam wraps himself totally around Dean and fits his leg between Dean's to get a better angle.  
Dean is better now,and Sam only hopes that the panic will not return after the sex high. He keeps fucking into Dean slowly, and he gently grabs Deans cock jacking him to the rhythm of his thrusts, he talks sweetly into Dean's ear, kissing and nipping at the back of Dean's neck, Sam's favorite spot.

They are both close now and Sam wants them to go together, he doesn't have to wait long until Dean comes and he goes down right behind him. Sam pulls him in tight, not bothering to pull out, they both love it when the other one falls asleep inside them. He takes Dean's left hand and kisses it, kisses the ring on it, that he gave him, so many years ago, laces their fingers together and holds them over Dean's heart.

Sam's stays vigilant and he can feels Dean's breaths get deeper now, his heart is not beating like a scared bird. So maybe they dodged a bullet this time. Dean is almost under and he says to Sam " Thank you Sammy, I love you"

Sam says " I love you Dean" and kisses the back of his neck one more time before settling there and drifting off. And Sam thinks yes,even as stupid and fucked up as our lives can be, this is us, and it's good.  
He smiles and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
